


Happy Accident

by KateKintail



Series: Kink Series [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-13
Updated: 2014-01-13
Packaged: 2018-01-08 13:48:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1133370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KateKintail/pseuds/KateKintail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which an accident reveals the boys’ true feelings about a certain kink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Accident

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings/Kinks: urophilia(watersports), sneezing & hurt/comfort
> 
> Disclaimer: They are SO not mine and I can’t imagine those who own would approve.

It happened months ago, just after Draco had moved in with Harry. That had happened just after Draco had mentioned during a dinner date that his landlord raised rates in his building to an absurd level. And that had happened just after their chance encounter at a Ministry function. Their strange attraction to what they had so long ago found irritating or revolting could not be denied. Going out for a cup of coffee had turned into a lunch date, then a series of dinner dates and trips to the discotheque. Who would have thought, all those years ago, that they’d end up as lovers?

Their relationship was not always rosy and certainly not devoid of arguments. Sometimes the littlest things caused rifts, and both had regretted the decision to move in together on numerous occasions.

So when Harry came down with his annual cold, he did his best to stay out of Draco’s way. And Draco let Harry have the bedroom all to himself while Draco slept out on the sofa. The flat was remarkably small, though Harry preferred to call it cozy, so Draco heard whatever Harry was up to and vice-versa. On Draco’s part, that was working on the inventory, orders and shipments for his store. On Harry’s part, that was merely sneezing and coughing almost continuously.

The coughing grew louder and Draco looked up from his work, spread out before him on the coffee table which was his makeshift desk. He saw Harry trudging down the hall towards the main room. Harry’s hair was as wild as ever, but his face was pale and his eyes were bleary. He wore an old T-shirt and blue boxers. He blew his nose into a handkerchief, then crumpled it into his hand for further use. Standing between the sitting room area and the kitchen area, he turned his head towards Draco. “I’m not feeling any better, thanks for asking,” he said with a bit of an attitude. Sniffling, “I just got up for a cup of hot tea.”

“Another one?” Draco said, gathering a bunch of papers into a pile and tapping the bottoms of the pages against the tabletop to straighten the stack. “You’re going to float away pretty soon after all that tea. Is it even helping?”

Harry shrugged. “A bit. I feel warmer at… at least. Hahh… hahhChoo!” Quickly, he raised his handkerchief. “hahTChhphhh!”

Draco frowned. “For some reason, I think your frequent trips out here have less to do with your throat and more to do with seeing me.”

Harry smiled slyly. “Berhabs. Sniff! Ugh…” He blew his nose into his handkerchief again. “Perhaps. But you don’t want to see me like this. I’ll just get the tea and get out of your hair.”

Tea would have been easier to prepare with the use of a wand. But with his symptoms and sometimes stuffy nose, he didn’t trust himself with magic at the moment. So he lit the burner and put a kettle of water on it the muggle way, flashing back to all those times in his childhood when he prepared breakfast for the Dursleys. He leaned against the counter, waiting for it to come to a boil, and couldn’t resist glancing over at Draco a few times as he did so.

Once, he noticed Draco looking back at him. Their eyes met and both looked away. Draco buried his nose in his work and Harry buried his in his handkerchief. “hahhh-K’Choo! hahhhShooo!” The whistle of the kettle drowned out another blow of his nose. Then he went through his routine of pouring the hot water, dunking the bag of herbs, adding sugar and honey, stirring, and removing the bag. Then he lifted the teacup off its saucer and carried it in one hand while he gripped his handkerchief in the other.

Harry shot Draco a look. Then he slowly trudged back towards the hallway.

Draco sighed. He dropped his papers and quill. Then he sat back in the armchair and patted his lap. “Fine. Just for a few minutes.”

Harry grinned and seated himself sideways on Draco’s lap. Draco slid an arm around Harry’s middle, pulling him close. Harry leaned to the side, into Draco’s chest, and tilted his head, resting it against Draco’s. “hahh-Chahh! haShoo! Sniff! You bissed be, too,” he said with a smile. “Sniff! Snnniiiiiffff!”

“Not likely,” Draco replied. “And you’re just staying here until you feel warmer.” He hugged Harry closer as the man gave a shiver. He reached up and pressed the butt of his hand to Harry’s forehead. “You’re not feverish.”

“It’s just a cold,” Harry said, and he coughed. A few long sips of tea calmed his throat, but tickled his nose. “HAChoo! Hahh…” Harry always sneezed in doubles.

Draco thought it was typical of him: silly and predictable like so much else that was Harry Potter. But it was also kind of cute. Except when it wasn’t. “Stuck?” he asked with a chuckle.

Harry’s eyes had fluttered shut with the first sneeze, but he pulled them open at Draco’s question. “I’m in awe of your powers of… of obser-vation-hah!” He cupped the handkerchief to his face again. “hahhhhh…” But again the sneeze eluded him. He sighed with frustration.

“It’s all right,” Draco said with a smile but in a most unlike-Draco sort of way. He took Harry’s tea and set it down by the lamp on the side table. Then he rubbed Harry’s arm. “Don’t sweat it. Just let it happen. Let it out.”

Harry knew better than to be comforted by Draco’s strange soothing. He knew the blond man just liked watching him suffer. Draco would probably love it if Harry never managed to get the sneeze out. He closed his eyes. “Thanks a… ahhh… a lot… hahh! Damn!” He could feel Draco’s chest moving with restrained chuckles as the sneeze eluded him once again. “Sorry,” Harry muttered. He blew his nose and cleared his throat. “I just-hahhh-AHShooooo!”

Even though they’d both been expecting it, the exact timing of the sneeze had been a complete surprise. Harry had narrowly avoided sneezing in Draco’s face, but it had been otherwise unrestrained. And, worse than that, the sneeze hadn’t been the only thing he had let out.

Horrified, Harry winced and concentrated with all his might to stop the flow once it had started. Then he looked down at his lap at the wet spot spreading there. A dark blue patch against the bright blue of his shorts. At once, he made a move to get up, but Draco held him there, his hands tight around Harry’s arms and the ill man couldn’t break the hold. “Draco,” he whispered, his eyes wide. “I can’t tell you how sorry I am. Sometimes my muscles… sometimes I can’t completely control…”

This time, Draco was chuckling. “Does Harry Potter have accidents?” he teased. “Pee-Pee-Potter?”

“Shut your face.” Harry’s cheeks flushed red so brightly he wished he had a fever. He tried again to get up, but Draco wouldn’t release him. His cock was throbbing with need. It had been tremendously difficult to stop once it had started, and now all he wanted was to empty himself the rest of the way. “Come on, Malfoy. Let me go.”

Draco grinned. “That’s just what I want you to do: go. But right here, right now. You started something, better finish it.”

Now Harry looked more than horrified. While the idea of doing it was more than thrilling to him, he knew Draco just wanted him humiliated. It was a common theme in their sex, even though it showed itself on both sides. Harry had a feeling it was just one of those things left over from their days of animosity. But he enjoyed the spanking and the chains too much to overanalyze it.

“Do it,” Draco said. “I’m not going to let you up until you do, and you’ve got to sneeze again sometime. You’ve got a head cold and you’ve been sneezing all day. All I’ll have to do is wait for it to come out.”

Shaking his head, “No, Draco—” He stopped abruptly, not to sneeze but in realization. “Oh Hell, are you getting hard?”

“No I’m not,” Draco said firmly.

It was Harry’s turn to chuckle. “Yes you are! I’m sitting right on top of you. I can feel it.” Harry grinned mischievously, coughed into his shoulder, then wrapped an arm around Draco’s shoulders to keep himself there. “Dirty Draco likes how that feels, does he? He likes being pissed on?”

“No,” Draco shook his head. “Get off me.”

“Can’t… too late…” Harry said, his eyes closing. “I’m… going to-hah- sneeze… again…” His breath hitched and body tensed as the tickle built in his nose. Draco tensed up as well, practically trembling with anticipation. “hahh-AHChoo! H’Shoo!” Harry was absolutely certain he could have kept in control of himself during the sneezes, but he was far too curious about Draco by now. With the relief the sneezes brought to his nose came the other rush of great relief as he wet himself and Draco’s lap in the process.

Draco moaned and buried his face in Harry’s shirt to hide his shame. He gasped and, a moment later, came violently in his shorts. Harry looked at him, eyes wide with surprise. “Man… why didn’t you tell me it was that easy to get you off?” When Draco did not look up to answer, Harry reached down and guided Draco’s head up with two fingers beneath Draco’s chin. “It’s not like I’ve never done that before.”

“You’re just playing with me.”

Shaking his head, “I told you when we started going out together that I’d done just about everything there was to do.”

Draco spoke shyly, for a change. “Yeah, but doing and liking are two different things.”

“True.” Harry paused to blow his nose and wipe it dry with his handkerchief. “But this is definitely something I like.” He cleared his throat. “And if I wasn’t ill, I’d show you how much I love that it’s something you like, too.” He moved from side to side, wiggling his arse against Draco’s now damp lap and now soft cock. All those years ago when they’d met in the robe shop in Diagon Alley, who would have thought they’d turn out to be living together, let alone be quite this sexually compatible?


End file.
